draculafandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Westenra (NBC)
Lucy Westenra is London's sexy, social butterfly with a penchant for gossip, flirting and all things glamorous. She is the daughter of the late Minerva Westenra, the ex-girlfriend of Alastair Harvey and the ex-best friend of Mina Murray. Biography Lucy is closer to none other than her best friend Mina Murray. Lucy is extremely beautiful and has captured the eyes of many men, however Lucy always acts disinterested, Lucy introduces Mina to the dregs of low society, taking her to drug dens and so forth. It soon becomes obvious that Lucy is in love with her best friend Mina. When she admits her true feelings to Mina, Mina is repulsed. Jayne Wetherby gives lessons of love to the devastated Lucy in order to manipulate her and convinces her to seduce Jonathan, she succeeds and they sleep together. After this, Lucy feels guilty and confesses to Mina, Mina tells Alexander who in anger that Lucy could hurt Mina like that, transforms her into a vampire. She then bites (and possibly turns) her mother, Minerva. Season One In "The Blood Is the Life", In "A Whiff of Sulfur", In "Goblin Merchant Men", In "From Darkness to Light", In "The Devil's Waltz", In "Of Monsters and Men", Lucy has dinner with Mina and Harker, and is unimpressed by a magic trick. Lucy leaves the table and finds Jayne Wetherby, who invited her to tea. Lady Wetherby tells Lucy that she knows what it's like "to be denied one's heart's desires." Lucy assumes she means Alexander, and tells Lady Wetherby that she has no interest in him. Lady Wetherby says that she was not talking about Alexander, implying she is aware of Lucy's feelings for Mina. Lucy promptly leaves. Lucy visits Lady Wetherby for tea. Lady Wetherby apologizes for "embarrassing" her, but tells Lucy that she felt she had to reach out because she has been in a similar position herself. Jayne tells her that such urges are common place, and a "natural part of a woman's maturation". She tells Lucy that Mina may feel the same way about her, and encourages her to confess her feelings. She then kisses Lucy. Later, Mina tells Lucy about her suspicions that Van Helsing is lying to her. She apologises, saying that Lucy must find the conversation rather "dull", and Lucy says that she does not find it dull because Mina is speaking. Mina says that Lucy is kind to humour her. Seeing this as a sign of Mina's interest in her, Lucy tells Mina that, "It is not kindness, but love", and tries to kiss her. In "Servant to Two Masters", In "Come to Die", In "Four Roses", Lucy speaks to her mother, she begins to cry, as her mother asks her to tell her what's wrong. Eventually, Lucy asks her mother why she never told her that it was normal for women to fall in love with other women. In "Let There Be Light", Personality Lucy is kind, caring, intelligent, compassionate, impulsive, reckless, short tempered, and a flirt, however after receiving some lessons from Jayne, she becomes manipulative, as she seduce Jonathan, her best friend's fiancé to have sex with her, out of anger, because Mina rejected her feelings for her. Shortly after sleeping with Jonathan, Lucy immediately feels guilt and remorse for this action of hers, believing it to be the honorable thing to do, she tells Mina what she has done, despite knowing that their friendship could end, if she finds out what she has done. Relationships Mina Murray Lucy planned Mina's engament party but secretly was in love with her best friend. Mina never knew about Lucy's feelings for her, until Lucy tells Mina. Lucy sleeps with Jonathan, Mina's ex-fiance. After she is filled with guilt, Lucy tells Mina what happend even if it could mean the end of their friendship, which it does. Jonathan Harker Jealous that he is Mina's fiance because of her feeling for Mina. After Mina rejects Lucy she seduces Jonathan into sleeping with her and soon after she feels the guilt. Dracula Dracula turned Lucy into a vampire for sleeping with Jonathan. Dracula did this because he is in love with Mina and will punish anyone who hurts her. Trivia *In Bram Stoker's novel, Lucy Westenra was never bisexual, as she was only sexually attracted to men. *In the novel, Lucy was turned into a vampire by Dracula for no clear reason, however, in the tv series, she is turned into a vampire by Dracula for betraying her ex-best friend Mina Murray; by sleeping with Mina's then-fiancé, Jonathan Harker. *Lucy lost her virginity to Jonathan in "Come to Die". Gallery Lucy Westenra.png Download (1).jpg Dracula-S1E3-5.jpg|Lucy and Mina. MV5BNzY1NDIwNzc2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDMzNTc3MDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg MV5BNjUwNTQ1NDIxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTg2NTc1MDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg Category:NBC characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters